Wakai Bungaku Season 0
by prettyyandere690
Summary: 8-year old Dazai is going back to the Yokohama orphanage with his foster mom to go camping with other kids.
1. Episode 1a: Aging in the dark

_(Note: This fanfic takes place in 2014 with 14-year old Chin taking her foster son, **"Dazai****"** camping at the Yokohama orphanage.)_

* * *

**"One of you guys smell, it's coming from Dazai!" **Ango said.

**"Pff no it's not." **Odasaku replied.

**"Mommy, do I smell bad?" **Dazai asked while tugging on my jacket.

**"Of course not." **I replied.

**"Well what if we tickle him, he'll change his mind." **Dazai said.

**"What? Don't!" **Ango said in fear.

_Awww, my little Dazai is so cute with these two boys! I hope we get to see more children in this orphanage now that we're in it._

* * *

**TO BE CONTINUED**


	2. Episode 1b: Cuppycake

_Dazai went upstairs into the bedroom, and saw Atsushi with his old tiger plush._

* * *

**"Hi Atsushi, I'm back." **He said.

**"Welcome back, Dazai-san." **Atsushi replied while blushing.

**"Do you want to cook some s'mores with me and Chin?"** Dazai asked.

**"Sure." **Atsushi replied.

* * *

_After we gathered around the campfire, I sang Atsushi and Dazai the cuppycake song._

**"_You're my Honeybunch, Sugarplum, P_****_umpy-umpy-umpkin, You're my Sweetie Pie. _****_You're my Cuppycake, Gumdrop, Snoogums-Boogums,_****_ You're the Apple of my eye. And_****_ I love you so and I want you to know, that _****_I'll always be right here, and_****_I love to sing sweet songs to you, because _****_you are so dear." _**I sang.

**"Thank you, I love you Mommy." **Dazai said while hugging me.

**"I love you too, sweetie."** I replied.

* * *

**THE END**


	3. Episode 2a: Nightlight

_It was now night time and we stayed over the night to sleep with the nun and 10 other orphans in the bedroom._

* * *

**"What's wrong, Chu-baby?" **She asked.

_But Chuuya suddenly stopped crying. _**"He was literally just crying." **the nun thought to herself.

_Chuuya cried again, then stopped, and this time he cried like a demon._

**"Oh my God, why is he now crying like a demon?" **the nun asked to herself.

* * *

_So she took the little red-head to the doctor since he kept crying, stopped crying, and continue to cry again._

_He would forget why he was crying then stop, but starts to cry again 'cause it was bothering him._

* * *

**TO BE CONTINUED**


	4. Episode 2b: Chin's first death, Ever!

_This was my first death that I've been through in my teen years._

* * *

_When I went out of the orphanage to go home, something hit me in the skull. Dazai was worried about me, and told Mori to take me to the hospital._

**"Baby, if I don't make it...I just want you to know that I love you and will see you in heaven." **I told Dazai.

_As the heart rate monitor beeped, Dazai cried on my lap in grief._

**"I can't believe this, I'm so sorry Mama!"** Dazai cried while Mori was carrying out of the emergency room.

_Luckily, I came back from the dead and now I'm now doing A-okay._

* * *

**THE END**


	5. Episode 3a: Pool party

_Kunikida, Dazai, and I visited the orphanage for a swimming pool party. But all of a sudden, a young red-headed boy tugged on my shorts._

* * *

**"Nya."** Junichiro said.

**"What's wrong, little guy?" **I asked.

**"I want to play with you." **Junichiro replied.

**"Of course you can." **I said.

_After Junichiro and I played in the other swimming pool, he asked me when I would be able to visit him again._

**"Don't worry, I'll always be here for you." **I replied while rubbing the little red-head's hair.

* * *

**TO BE CONTINUED**


	6. Episode 3b: Chin adopts the Tanizakis

_I adored little Junichiro and his sister, so I decided to adopt the two of them._

* * *

**"Really? That's great!" **He said in excitement.

_Naomi and him got all of their belongings in their handbags, and everyone in the orphanage said goodbye._

**"Chin-chan, that was so sweet that you've adopted these little cuties."** Mori said to me.

**"Why thank you Uncle M." **I replied.

_And with all of that out of the way, Junichiro went upstairs with Naomi and played with Chuuya with a black teddy bear._

* * *

**THE END**


	7. Episode 4a: Gah! Monsters!

One night in July 2011, Atsui and Chikan arrived at the tall steel gate at the orphanage to bring their orphaned some their toys/clothes.

* * *

But they instantly stumble in a cattle bed, to find baby Marie in it. When Chikan was about to leave the steel gate with Atsui, they suddenly developed a terrifying realization.

Yokohama is not a city at all, it is actually a farm for millions of people to be raised as cattle as food for "**The Monsters!" (Vampires, Zombies, Robots and Demons altogether)**

**"They're coming." **Chikan stuttered in fear when she saw a monster in front of her.

_**It was too late, Atsui and Chikan ended up getting killed by a zombie and had their blood sucked from the vampires.**_

**"Are you sure this is going to work?" **the nun asked.

**"Yes. This was exactly what we wanted to do, after all of these of witnessing our relatives being killed in our cattle home." **The female demon replied.

**"Understood, master." **The nun calmly said.

* * *

**TO BE CONTINUED**


	8. Episode 4b: He took the babies!

The headmaster took the Tanizaki siblings back from the orphanage, after I adopted them without his consent.

* * *

**"I can't believe that I was so stupid to do that!" **I thought to herself.

_Then, I realized that they weren't siblings at all! They're actually raised by two different women._

**"Dad, what are you doing?" **Izumi asked in fear.

**"Time for a beating!" **Sumire yelled.

_The headmaster whooped his daughter with a belt and cuts her hair, which made her prank Atsushi by cutting his hair because it was too_ long.

* * *

**THE END**


End file.
